Her and Himself
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Penelope Garcia/ Jethro Gibbs relationship after the events of Someone's Private War. I wanted to explore some "pairings" that i thought up. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Her:Gibbs/ Garcia (borrowed a little from the NCIS episode Jeopardy but there isn't a time line for this story just a new crossover)

NCIS Bullpen: Somewhere late night or early morning after the team has gone home

Leroy jethro gibbs dialed his cell phone to a certain private number that only he knew. How she had gotten to him after a few weeks time was pretty unheard of.

Penelope Garcia with all her techological skill had opened his heart , more than it had been recently. This had been a tough day. A suspect had died while in Ziva's custody and his brother had kidnapped the director after his five million dollar supply of heroin and his brother were arrested by NCIS in the first place. he had killed a man again. And now he needed to just hear her voice to make it better.

Then she answered. "Fountain of Wisdom, ask the right question and maybe i'll grant you some brilliance."

He smiled in spite of himself. Then he said "Got time for a tired NCIS agent tommorrow? I have the day and evening free if you're up for a good steak dinner with the works."

Penelope responded. " That sounds good , i do believe someone has been busy over there lately. "

He exhaled. "Not too busy for you Penny." "That i make time for."

She said" Let me guess, you're at the office and your team went home."

He was quiet for a moment. "And you say you're not a profiler ?" His tone was teasing.

She laughed softly. "Go home Jethro and get some sleep or do i need to come by your house and tuck you in tonight?"

He felt his face get red for a moment. "No i'm heading out now. But however if you wanted to give me a special shoulder and neck massage tommorrow i'm putty in your hands."

She laughed. "And you think you can't flirt." "Tommorrow happens to be a rare stand down day for my team so i'll be yours then sweetheart."

He thought for a moment. " Just bring yourself and that Ipod dooda, i like your softer music ."

She smiled. "I will and you get some sleep ."

Then theyjhung up and each headed hoem for the night thinking of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Is he a Morning Person?

The following day: Penelope had stopped for coffee and some muffins before heading to Jethro's house. She wasn't sure what he ate for breakfast if anything. She had her Ipod with her as well. She had dressed casually in a teal colored button down shirt and a black skirt that she liked and had recently gotten back into. She knocked on the door and finding it open walked in.

He came down the hall and had on some jeans and a USMC sweatshirt that read Semper Fi down one sleeve.

She said "You look tired was yesterday a rough one at the office?" She touched his arm gently

He shrugged with a small grin. "I don't turn human before i have coffee."

She said "Then help yourself, i got yours black and well a pumpkin spice latte for myself. In the paper bag i also got cranberry muffins for well later."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you that's nice."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I also brought the requested music for later."

He nodded and went to his couch with his cup of coffee slowly.

She said "Honey you look like you hurt sitting there, can i give you a backrub later?"

He replied " yeah maybe i am a little tense."

She said "That can make you get sick if you carry too much stress around you know?"

He replied "I don't get sick."

She looked at him. "Well all right then, i'll let you have your coffe for a few minutes so you feel more awake before i talk then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Penny it isn't you. It was just a rough day yesterday and I am not completely over it. I want you to be here with me." He swallowed coffee for a moment.

She nodded. "I know I have days like that too. Sometimes the things I see for the profilers can wind me up in knots. I think you need some nice soft music and then a cranberry muffin Jethro."

He held her hand for a moment. "Thank you for not walking out when I get in a mood . I'm not the best at relationships sometimes. I forget to call or say the right things ."

Penelope looked at him. "I once dated a guy that I thought was into me and it turned out that he didn't like me flagging files from a victims support group that I volunteer with. He got angry and ended up shooting me after a date in front of my house." "He's dead now though."

Gibbs looked at her. "Good thing or I might have had to introduce him to the business end of a baseball bat and then well I wouldn't have met you ."

Penelope looked at him and then kissed his cheek. "You are the second man who has ever said he'd hurt someone for me. The first being Derek Morgan. That is incredibly sweet. "

He hugged her. "I don't believe in women being hurt , not on my watch or as a part of my life ."

Then they sat down at his table with muffins and coffee and some soft music in the background.


End file.
